The long-range purpose of this Clinical Vision Research Module is to create a core group of researchers (epidemiologists, biostatisticians, programmers, clinic coordinators) who will work with the clinical faculty to design, implement, and analyze clinical research studies. We plan to develop research programs, which will be funded by the National Institutes of Health, the National Academy of Science, and many private organizations, such as the National Society for the Prevention of Blindness. After several years we plan to be a completely self-sustaining research unit. Another goal of the Module will be to provide the necessary core personnel to develop a clinical coordinating center for the planning and execution of multicenter collaborative research projects. A data base system will provide all researchers with an invaluable resource: immediate access to patient data for the purposes of conducting clinical studies. Specifically, we intend to do the following: (1) expand the staff and the capabilities of our Ocular Epidemiology Laboratory; (2) hire a PhD biostatistician to work full-time in the Ocular Epidemiology Laboratory; (3) expand and develop new functions for our current data base system; (4) hire a programmer to help with the development of the data base, and later hire a Research Specialist/Epidemiologist to work in the Ocular Epidemiology Laboratory doing epidemiologic studies; and (5) develop the expertise necessary for the Ocular Epidemiology, Laboratory to apply for grants to serve as a Statistical Coordinating Center for multicenter vision research.